


One Last Present

by chatonfils



Series: “Daily” Writing Prompts 2k19 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Marinette finds a small package under the tree addressed to no one when she’s putting away her’s and Adrien’s Christmas decorations.January 1st: Unopened





	One Last Present

Despite her boyfriend’s insistence that the holidays should last all year, Marinette had conceded they could only draw out their Christmas decorations until the new year. Then they would have to be taken down. He had ruefully agreed and scheduled for their New Year’s Day to be spent on tear down. 

So while Adrien was taking ornaments off of the tree, she was tasked with taking things off of their side tables. The smell of pine was strong as she recapped the candles they had gotten in lue of getting a cut tree. The chinking, of the ornaments touching, lightly rang in their ears. The lights were dim without the glow of the string lights they had unplugged that morning. 

Tikki offered to help them as well, so she was given the job of reading off their checklist. Plagg didn’t offer his help and instead took a mid-morning catnap next to Tikki and her list. Every once in a while, Marinette would glance over and see Tikki looking fondly at her other half as he slept. He was curled up in a small pile of table runners and snoring softly. 

It brought a smile to Marinette’s face. It was a quiet morning all together. Sweet and peaceful. 

The afternoon was a bit more disorderly by comparison. 

Plagg had given up on his nap, since his table runner bed had been removed as well as boxed up, and instead took to watching a movie on the tv in the room. Loudly. And Marinette wasn’t entirely sure, but she was fairly certain that Adrien was silently planning Plagg’s certain demise. Tikki seemed less than pleased as well, quietly grumbling at him with no more than a tail flick in response. However Marinette wasn’t sure why the behavior would perturb the two so much, it was hardly irregular. 

Eventually Tikki got a hold of the remote and had turned the volume down considerably. And Marinette could swear she heard Adrien give a sigh of relief. But he didn’t respond to her eyebrow raise at him. 

Hands full of boxes that were filled with tree decorations, Adrien headed to the spare closet to tuck them away. Before he left the room he quickly tossed over his shoulder, “Hey Mari, can you grab the tree skirt for me so I can take down the tree?” And scuffling out of the room before she could reply. Squinting at his retreating form she then shrugged to herself and got to work on the skirt. 

Now, taking the tree skirt off consisted of untying 3 bows, so Marinette had to get on the floor in order to spin the skirt around and undo them. To her surprise, there was a small box sitting near the base. Beige, cardboard, and a perfect cube, the little smooth box sat there unhindered by itself. 

How peculiar.

Marinette picked it up and examined it, seeing that it was unmarred. If it was a present, she wasn’t sure who it was meant to be for. Or who it was from. Setting it aside, Marinette made quick work of the tree skirt and folded it neatly on the floor. And grabbing the box, she stood up.

“Whatcha got there?” Adrien asked when he entered the room again with the last storage box in tow. 

She looked at it once more before handing it to him. “I have no idea. Did someone forget to give out a present last week?” She scrunched her face, confused. “I could have sworn I checked for any presents that could have been left. And we made sure everyone had their gifts given out, didn’t we?” 

His eyebrow quirked upward at the box. Giving a questioning sound to accompany the look on his face before he decidedly started opening it.

Marinette pursed her lips, “If it’s not ours, we shouldn’t be-“ she stuttered and broke off her words as Adrien got down on one knee and slid the velvety jewelry box out of the cardboard one. He grinned up at her knowingly and she stared back in shock as he took one of her hands in his free one.

Even with as composed as he looked, Adrien fumbled over his words a tad. His excitement and nervousness waning on the edge of his voice. “When I met you at 13, Marinette, you changed my entire world. You made me feel alive. And like I was the luckiest guy on the planet, just for knowing you. You were one of my first friends. And you were my first love.” Marinette slowly drew her other hand up to her mouth as a bright smile planted itself on her features. “And if you’d be so inclined, M’lady, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please marry me?”

Marinette had lost all words, she could only nod her head as happy tears flowed out of her. Adrien grinned and placed the ring on her hand before standing up and enveloping her in a hug. She let out a small sob as she clung to him. “You weren’t supposed to cry!!” He held her close.

Trying to compose herself, all she could say was “I love you,” before busting out another sob. 

He pressed a kiss into her hair and returned the sentiment, “I love you, too, Bugaboo.” She pulled back for a moment, only to yank him down into a messy kiss. 

From the top of the couch Tikki giggled happily. Plagg sent a look of mock annoyance while chirping off with a quip about how long he’d had to suffer listening to Adrien practice and plan. But everyone knew that he was happy for his chosen despite the scowl he tried to school his features into.

Once she’d stopped blubbering, Marinette kissed Adrien once more. Her fingers ruffling the blond hair at the nape of his neck. “You are my world, Chaton. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She finally spoke the words that had already been silently implied before. “I love you more than I think you could possibly fathom.”

Adrien chuckled and pecked her again. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

And they knew that together, the future was going to hold amazing things for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I wanted to try to write something everyday. Did double of what I thought I’d do bc the prompts are fairly limited, but the inspiration struck with this one and I am so glad I wrote this.


End file.
